Convos: AkuRoku Style!
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: Our beloved pyro and blonde keyblader are bored. MSN fixes all! Contains: yaoi, swearing, explicit description. Joined written with TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames - The Real AkuRoku R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Megz: Welcome to a story made by two unbio-logical twin sisters! ;) I am Megz The Melodious Kitterfly and I have joined up with TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames as ~The Real AkuRoku~ to create a funny yaoi story!

TFoMF: We unfortunately do not own Kingdom Hearts. It would be so dirty if we did. XD

Megz: Damn straight!

TFoMF: Warning! Contains explicit yaoi, swearing and blah blah blah you get the idea!

Megz: Starto! :D

* * *

Convos: AkuRoku style!

HikariXKeys has just signed in.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx has just signed in.

**HikariXKeys: Heeey Axel :)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Sup Roxas:)

**HikariXKeys: Not much, just thinking about you.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Awww you think of me? That's kinda kinky, Rox you know that right?

**HikariXKeys: Not as kinky as me being on top of you. ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh wouldn't you like to be there?

**HikariXKeys: Yes, I would. And other places too…where it's warmer…I like licking popsicles when its as hot as fire.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm I'd like that. :D Now you're just teasing, baby. That makes daddy very unhappy.

**HikariXKeys: Oh, really? I think I could make you very happy. ;)****Just so you know, I just took of my shirt. You have no idea how hot it is. I'm sweating so bad.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm I think I might. I bet you look good sitting there in your room shirtless and sweating. Mmmmmm I'm drooling just imagining you...but that's not all you're affecting, if you catch my drift. ;)

**HikariXKeys: Is something getting hard for you, Axel?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh, you have no clue how hard it is, Rox. It yearns for your touch.

**HikariXKeys: O really? You just wish you were here right now. I'll do it for you then. My hand is grabbing my nipple but all I can feel is you and your heated hands on my body. And the other is going to my pants…**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh I bet your getting a good rubbing then. I found your favourite lube you left at my house. I just might be making it nice and juicy for ya, love.

**HikariXKeys: Axel stop teasing! Your hands are so skilled they're just rubbing and tickling.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: O you know you like it when I tease, especially when I'm stroking myself at the same time.

**HikariXKeys: I wish I could just taste you now, and make you writhe under me, just like me.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: And using that seductive tone that's oh so soft and slow. Mmmmmm you're rather dominate this evening. It's really suiting you. I want you, Roxas!

**HikariXKeys: You're just getting me harder and harder! I want you too! I need you to pound to me! So hard and fast!**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh you know I really want to. I love the sound you make when I hit your sweet spot.

**HikariXKeys: I can't take it anymore! I need to feel you side me! Stretching and fucking me and making me scream! AXEL!**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh, Roxas. So needy. Mmmmmm you don't know how much I wanna see you cum.

**HikariXKeys: And see you swallow me down then just keep fucking me.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Fuck, Roxas. Your so tight and warm. Mmmmmm I dun wanna stop.

**HikariXKeys: Uh! Axel! I'm so close! Pound me dammit!**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh! Ahhhh, ROXAS! Cum with me baby. You know you wanna!

**HikariXKeys: AHHHH! Axel! Oh, dear, I seem to be covered in sexy white stuff.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Well will you look at that? You made me very happy, darling!

**HikariXKeys: Anything to please you, Axel.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm I hope you enjoyed yourself.

**HikariXKeys: O definitely! what about you? So baby, how was your day?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Good actually, how about yours?

**HikariXKeys: It was amazing ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: That's good to hear, babe. I was worried it would be boring what with Sora being at Riku's house.

**HikariXKeys: Hey Axel guess what?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: What?

**HikariXKeys: I love you ^^**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Awww I love you too, Roxy-kins! ^^

**HikariXKeys: How would it be boring at Riku's, love?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Well I don't know Sora and Riku sucking face non stop?

**HikariXKeys: Maybe so, but I got good blackmail pics of it ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Haha oh I can't wait to see those! ;)

**HikariXKeys: The fangirls will be at my mercy.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Ha that's entertainment there.

**HikariXKeys: They might even try to get a piece of me. And I might let them. ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Imma have to start kicking fangirls' asses over here, baby. You know I don't like sharing with your fans.

**HikariXKeys: A little jealous are we? Just because I'm the sexier one?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh yeah right. Chicks dig red-heads better than blondes. Plus, I like stripping naked for the fans then flipping them off and shouting, "FUCK YA'LL I'M GAY FOR ROXAS, BITCHES!"

**HikariXKeys: O really? Your so called fans only cried at your death scene because they felt sorry for me.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Nah, I met a lot of them that were saying, "Oh, Axel you bastard. Why did you have to die. You were my favourite character." No joke. Her name was Alyssia.

**HikariXKeys: I thought that was Hazel? Or Walnut? Whoever it was! I still have more fangirls! **

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: So? At least I admit I'm gay. You whine and say no, no I'm straight then turn and whisper oh so deliciously: "Axel I love you and am totally gay for you."

HikariXKeys has changed their name.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: WTF Roxas?

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Happy now?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I like it! :)

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Good. Now every fangirl I know on MSN will be sending me 1000 messages.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Teehee! Awww you'll get more fan mail :D -sniffle- It's so beautiful!

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Axel, I will dump you if you don't quit that right now.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: What did I do?

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Nothing, love.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: :D okay. Mmmmmm, man I wanna cuddle with you so badly, baby.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Me too…I love you, Axel. Got it memorized? ;P**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Awww I love you too. And, yeah I'd say I've got it memorized. You stole my line though and I'll have to punish you later, Roxas! ;)

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Punish me how?**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh I think you know.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Refresh my memory. ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: First I'm gonna tie you to the bed, completely naked, then I'm gonna lick all your sensitive spots. Every last one. And we'll see where it goes from there, love. The rest really depends one your behaviour.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Then I'm going to be a such a bad little boy.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm how bad you gonna be, huh?

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: I'm gonna be so bad that you'll be tied up before you know it.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh really now? It sounds like you need a whipping, hun. I'll have to re-find my whip for you. Or I could give you the hardest, fastest, longest you've ever had.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Now the 2nd**** option sounds like a great plan! ;D**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You got it baby. Mmmmmm Punishment has never tasted this sweet. I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: If it's you I'll enjoy anything even you teasing my 10 inch and trying to suck me dry.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm I knew you would.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: You're making me drool just by thinking about it.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Then why don't you get your sexy ass over here so we can get started?

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Because I'm on my way to get glomped by fangirls for these pics of SoRiku. Expect lipstick on my face. ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Awww so you'd rather be with fangirls than with me? I'm offended.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: If I could I would be with you every single minute of the day.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmmmm you're tempting me to come kidnap you and lock you up in my bedroom. Or at least beg you to come live with me.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Hmmm…maybe the pics can wait then.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Yes they can.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: OK then, fire monster I'll be right there. I better have some good surprises waiting for me.**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Well there's handcuffs, whipped cream, blindfolds, your favourite lube, and condoms so uh yeah there's fun waiting for you. When ya gonna be here, babe?

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: In the amount of time it takes you to make me cum. ;)**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Good any longer and I might die.

**HikariXKeys/Axel, I am totally gay for you in every way: Love you, Axel. xxxx**

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Love you, too, Roxas xo

* * *

Megz: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we do for fun on MSN. XD

TFoMF: We write stories about AkuRoku on MSN for a laugh.

Megz: Cause we are that cool. ;)

TFoMF: Please review, but no Axels! (flames)

Megz: Yeah! We want Demyxs! Or Roxas'. :P

TFoMF: See ya!

~The Real AkuRoku~  
~xoxo~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: And after waiting a few weeks, TheRealAkuRoku and I are back with a new chapter! :D

TRAR: That's right! We put a lot of work into this!

Me: Uh-huh! You'll love this. Warning: OOC Axel in this chapter! D:

TRAR: We don't own KH.

Me: OK! Start!

* * *

HikariXKeys has signed in.

HikariXKeys: Hey Axel. :)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Hey sexy! ;)

HikariXKeys: Teehee...I had so much fun last night. :)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Good, because I did too! :D

HikariXKeys: The way you just made me feel so good...it's turning me on...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Perverted smile.- I figured you'd be in a bit of pain this morning, love!

HikariXKeys: Well I was but then I remembered last night and I felt better! ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Which goes back to that comment I made a while back that scared you for some reason: 'I can make you feel all better, sugar!'

HikariXKeys: Well you certainly did!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Have I ever been one to disappoint?

HikariXKeys: Never. You couldn't disappoint me. ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Blush.- How is it you always are able to do that to me?

HikariXKeys: What, love?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You're the only person that can make me a blushing sap.

HikariXKeys: Because I'm magic. :)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Your tongue is magic. ;)

HikariXKeys: Your mouth and throat is magic. ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmm…just thinking about that hot mouth of your's has me all hard.

HikariXKeys: Thinking about your hot ass and what you do with it is making me hard ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Pout.- And I can't touch you. Stupid Reno for making you go home. I hate my big bro at times like these.

HikariXKeys: Well we could just do it right here right now. ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You never cease to amaze me, Roxy-kins. ;)

HikariXKeys: I aim to please, Aku. ;) So take me then!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmm…I could just feel your soft skin as I rub my hands down your sides.

HikariXKeys: Ohhh, Axel...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Finally reaching that sexy ass for a nice groping.

HikariXKeys: A-Axel...I need you...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Wouldn't you just love to feel my length inside you, Roku?

HikariXKeys: -Throaty moans.- Uhhh, yes! I need you now, Axel!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: And who am I to disappoint?

HikariXKeys: PLEASE AXEL!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Mmmm…I can just feel that hot ass around me as I work my way inside.

HikariXKeys: Uhhh! Axel!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh you're just as tight as ever, my love!

HikariXKeys: Just fuck me, Aku!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Your wish is my command.

HikariXKeys: Then move!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh I am so there...

HikariXKeys: Ahhh! I'm so close already!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I'm just that good. You should know this by know.

HikariXKeys: Ahhhhhhh! Axel!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I'm so close, Roxy!

HikariXKeys: A-AXEL! -Screams.-

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh I love that sound. -Eyes roll in the back of my head due to immense pleasure.-

HikariXKeys: -Cums for you.- -Pants heavily.-

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Cums right after you.-

HikariXKeys: Axel...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Yes, my love?

HikariXKeys: You are such a kinky bastard.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh that's something only you're allowed to see...Unless of course I do it when Sora's there. I still think we shattered his fragile little mind.

HikariXKeys: He was scarred for life after seeing you slap your hardness into his twin brother.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Giggles.- You have to admit that was fucking hilarious. Poor Riku had to deal with him after that, too.

HikariXKeys: It was funny but Riku is still plotting vendetta against you.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh God! Is he really?

HikariXKeys: Yup.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Shudders.- I'm still not happy about the last time he did...-Tear.-

HikariXKeys: I can't stop laughing at that.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You're so mean to me.

HikariXKeys: But you know I love you.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I love you too. -Pouting.-

HikariXKeys: -Kiss.- Well I have to go auction the pictures of SoRiku sexing it up.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Kiss.- You're leaving me?

HikariXKeys: Unfortunately, so but I'll be over at your's later, then we can get it on again. ;) The video I have of SoRiku will go for millions!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Wait you got a video too? Can I see it?

HikariXKeys: Sure, I have a copy and we can watch it tonight, so make sure you have goodies! :D

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh I will trust me. :)

HikariXKeys: I dread to think now...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Evil laugh.-

HikariXKeys: Let me guess. Handcuffs, whipped cream, ropes, blindfolds, gags and dildos?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You know me too well, babe.

HikariXKeys: I expect to see something new though. ;)

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh trust me I do have something new for you. I just have to make sure Riku doesn't find out I have it.

HikariXKeys: Hmmm...surprise me later then. -Kiss.- I have to go now. I don't wanna be late.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Sigh.- Fine. -Kiss.- I love you, Roku!

HikariXKeys: I love you too, Aku.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Grins.- -Nice big kiss goodbye.- I'll be thinking of you!

HikariXKeys: So will I.

HikariXKeys has signed out.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: All alone. -Pout.-

* * *

666RainingXLight666 has just signed in.

666RainingXLight666: What's up, Axel?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Ummm…Hi Riku! -Sheepish laugh.-

666RainingXLight666: What's with the laugh?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Oh that was nothing...

666RainingXLight666: O really?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Maybe?

666RainingXLight666: What have you done?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I didn't do anything this time.

666RainingXLight666: Who did then?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Kairi...

666RainingXLight666: What did Kairi do?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Something bad with Tidus.

666RainingXLight666: What exactly?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I'm sure you don't wanna know about her

love life there Riku.

666RainingXLight666: Oh...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Yeah.

666RainingXLight666: And how did you find this out?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: She called me all hyper and excited cause she wasn't a virgin anymore. I almost gagged.

666RainingXLight666: Ewww...feel kinda sorry for you, man.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Yeah, Roxas was here when she called me too.

666RainingXLight666: Speaking of blondes...why are you not talking to him?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: He had to go somewhere.

666RainingXLight666: Where?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Some auction thingy-ma-dooey.

666RainingXLight666: Why is he at an auction?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: He's selling something.

666RainingXLight666: What exactly?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Ummm...

666RainingXLight666: ...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: A Heartless plushie?

666RainingXLight666: A Heartless plushie?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: No...

666RainingXLight666: Then what?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: ...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Something else?

666RainingXLight666: Like?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Stuff...Maybe some pictures and a video?

666RainingXLight666: Of?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Nervous laugh.- Ummm...

666RainingXLight666: Will you just tell me!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: ...They could possibly be of you and Sora sexing it up... -Hides face in hands.-

666RainingXLight666: HE'S WHAT?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Nothing...

666RainingXLight666: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You won't touch him!

666RainingXLight666: O really?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Yah Really!

666RainingXLight666: What you going to do about it?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Whimpers in fear.- Ummm...

666RainingXLight666: I thought so! I'm leaving so I can break his neck and hands!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: NOOOOOO!

666RainingXLight666 has signed out.

* * *

~You have one new message from: Axel.~

~Roxas, Riku is coming to kill you!~

~To Axel: WTF?

~I may have accidentally let slip what you were doing~

~You didn't...~

~I'm so sorry, baby. I stalled for a while and he got angry and it slipped...~

~You aren't getting any sex for a week.~

~But, Roxy! -Whines.-~

~Don't Roxy me! You and your big mouth! I'm cancelling tonight. Oh and by the way. I'm a billionaire now.~

~-Sniffles back a cry.-...~

~And Riku just attacked me!~

~I'll get Sora.~

~You do that!~

~I will.~

* * *

~You have one new message from: Axel.~

~Riku attacked Roxas.~

~WTF?~

~I can explain later but we need to do something now!~

~Where are they?~

~Downtown I think.~

~WHERE? That's a big place!~

~Near the auction thingy that was today.~

~OK! I'll be there ASAP!~

~OK meet me there.~

* * *

HikariXKeys has just signed in.

HikariXKeys: Axel, I hate you.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I'm sorry, Roxas!

HikariXKeys: Then how come you let Riku try to destroy me?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I didn't let him do anything. I tried to get him to not do it.

HikariXKeys: How did you try?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I argued with him when he said he would hurt you, but you know I'm scared of Riku, baby!

HikariXKeys: You didn't try at all! You were only scared of being hurt yourself! You didn't care about me!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Roxas, I love you more than anything in the world. I would die for you, my angel.

HikariXKeys: Face it, Axel. I mean nothing to you otherwise you would have done something!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I won't face it cause it's not true.

HikariXKeys: Then explain my broken bones! Prove it!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I would prove it if you would let me...

HikariXKeys: -Sigh.- I'm listening.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I already have something romantic planned for us as a little apology.

HikariXKeys: What, dare I ask?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: You know that knew restaurant in town? The really expensive one?

HikariXKeys: Yes...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I have enough money to take you there. I will if you'll come. Then we can go to the clock tower at the end of the day and enjoy the sunset in each other's company with sea salt ice cream.

HikariXKeys: ...Fine but I still fucking hate you, you lovely caring bastard!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I love you so much, Roxas!

HikariXKeys: ...I love you too, Axel...

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: -Kiss.- :)

HikariXKeys: I'm still angry at you.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I know, love, but I will make it better. I promise!

HikariXKeys: How will you make my broken bones better?

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I can't, but I can make you feel better.

HikariXKeys: If you mean sex I will kill you.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: No actually for once I'm thinking with my heart and not my dick.

HikariXKeys: Makes a pleasant change!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: Anything for you, my love!

HikariXKeys: Come pick me up then! I'll need assistance getting out!

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx: I'm on my way. Love ya, baby.

HikariXKeys: I love you too.

xXxFlammingFlamerxXx has signed out.

HikariXKeys has just signed out.

* * *

Me: Thanks to all the favers and please review!

TRAR: Thanks so much! ^^

Me: Peace out!

TRAR: Byebye!


End file.
